


Making Amends

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Post- Inmate 78.





	Making Amends

Nathan trudged wearily up the stairs to his clinic, adjusting the satchel on his shoulder before opening the door.

It only took a second to realize someone was inside. And less than a second to pull his gun.

“It’s just me.”

“Chris?” Nathan asked, holstering his weapon. “You hurt?” he questioned, looking for any sign of injury.

Chris grinned. “Nope.”

“Somebody else hurt?” Nathan persisted.

“Nope.”

“Then…” Nathan’s voice trailed off. For a minute, it was as if he couldn’t breathe. He slowly crossed the room, then his hand went out and he hesitantly touched the black bag that sat on his examining table. “Chris, where…”

“I told the doc about you, last time I was in his clinic,” Chris began. His eyes went dark for a moment, and then he smiled. “He wanted to know all about you, how you came to be a healer.”

“He asked me a couple a’ questions, too,” Nathan recalled, “when he was stitching me up. He wanted to know how I managed to take care a’ the sick without any proper trainin’ or real equipment.” He paused thoughtfully. “Weren’t like he was puttin’ me down. He was just curious.”

Chris nodded. “Well, he must have remembered what we’d talked about, what you said, ‘cause he sent me a note a couple weeks ago, asking if I thought you’d be interested in having his doctor’s bag.”  
Nathan’s eyes went wide. “But why didn’t he-“

“Want to use it himself?” Chris finished. He shook his head. “He said he had no interest in going back to doctorin’. And that giving it to someone who would use it to help people might make up for some of the harm he caused. I told him that you’d put it to good use, so he sent it on the stage. I didn’t want to say anything, get your hopes up, until it got here.”

Nathan swallowed hard, his eyes full of amazement and joy.

“Anyway,” Chris continued, “I’m meeting the rest of the boys over at the saloon. Why don’t you join us when you’re ready. I’m buying.”

“Yeah, I’ll, uh, be right there,” Nathan responded, his attention returning to the bag.

Chris headed for the door, a satisfied smile on his face. And behind him, Nathan already had the stethoscope in place around his neck, a wide smile on his face as he listened to his heartbeat.

 

 


End file.
